Demonio Blanco
by MissedRosebud
Summary: Pequeño fic algo OC y AU, trata sobre pre-Strikers, pero con situaciones que no habían ocurrido antes de Strikers. Nanoha aterroriza a sus cadetes por culpa de cierta rubia. NanoFate


Pequeño fanfic algo idealizado y también algo simple sobre NanoFate, es el primer nanofate que escribo, espero que no sea demasiado malo.

* * *

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían, mojaban los trajes de los magos que esperaban en su posición. El ambiente era tenso, miradas cansadas se veían entre los árboles del bosque, todas se depositaban sobre una gran instalación fortificada.

Habían seguido la pista de un grupo revolucionario extremista, su meta era implantar la supremacía de los magos. Tras lograr arrinconarlos se consiguieron reunir en su mayor base, la más importante, su caída representaba su fin. Era imposible penetrar sus defensas, se hacían pequeños avances y las horas se hacían interminables.

Hasta que les llegó una potente voz que procedía de la base, habían amenazado con un ataque mágico a una ciudad cercana, llevaban preparando eso desde el principio, motivo por el cual se habían atrincherado. Exigían que se retirasen, claramente si lo hacían sus miembros podrían escapar.

Ante aquella desesperada situación la TSAB decidió tomar una medida tajante, no podían confiar en que no lanzasen el ataque mágico aun retirándose, pues aquello les haría ganar tiempo, ya que tratarían de proteger la ciudad, y no sabían de qué potencia sería el disparo.

Por este motivo se decidió invocar al Demonio Blanco. Se le dio la orden de hacer un ataque que inhabilitara las instalaciones. Le retiraron sus enormes grilletes que suprimían su magia.

Mientras dentro de la base esperaban que la TSAB se retirase, vieron en las tele pantallas un pequeño destello rosa, antes de poder reaccionar vieron como ese destello adquirió proporciones gigantescas, para finalmente ver una luz cegadora sobre sus cabezas que iluminaba aquel día apagado. El impacto arraso por completo la base y sus alrededores, se había dado la orden de retirada de los magos de la TSAB por precaución, sin embargo la onda expansiva logró derribar algunos soldados que estaban alejados, que afortunadamente solo sufrieron una caída al suelo.

Tras eso, el Demonio Blanco volvió dócilmente a al campamento que tenía la TSAB montado, el cual había sufrido algunos daños por aquel ataque.

Debido a eso y mostrar una buena actitud, el Demonio Blanco se le permitió ser libre dentro de la TSAB, llegando a ser instructor de entrenamiento y hasta ser llamado As de Ases

-wow, debe ser un monstruo- dijo un joven al escuchar la historia que acaba de contar su compañero. Otros jóvenes también escuchaban con tensión.

-Se dice que nunca ha llorado, y que su poder aterroriza hasta el más valiente de los magos- dijo un chico algo bajo.

-Yo he oído que es una mujer- dijo una joven de pelo negro.

-Pues menuda mujer debe ser- agregó otro riendo.

-Esperemos que no nos toque con él o ella- respondió otra riendo nerviosamente.

Los susurros prosiguieron hasta que se percataron de que alguien se acercaba a la plataforma donde su instructor les daría su discurso de bienvenida. Nerviosos se alinearon rápidamente esperando ver qué instructor les había tocado.

Finalmente llegó una joven con el uniforme de instructora, lo primero que se fijaron muchos chicos es en la falda que llevaba, era azul, estaba más arriba de sus rodillas, era ajustada y marcaba las piernas de la joven, y para culminar, poseía una abertura a un lado de la misma, dejando mucho a la imaginación. Sus piernas llevaban unas medias blancas, resaltándolas y haciendo notar su estilizado contorno. No suficiente con eso llevaba un cinturón que marcaba su cadera y sus curvas. Pero al seguir avanzando con la mirada, vieron sus preciosos ojos, azules con un toque violeta claro, eran tan puros y alegres… Su piel blanca y rasgos, acompañados de su inocente sonrisa, parecía que veían un ángel. Finalmente se fijaron en su pelo, era largo y naranja, atado a un lado a modo de coleta que le daba un aspecto infantil y tierno.

Gran parte de su uniforme era blanco, de modo que muchos creían que era un ángel que había descendido.

En cuanto dijo sus primeras palabras despertó a muchos de su fantasía para volverlos a encandilar con su voz aguda, suave y cristalina.

Pero procuraron recuperar su postura rápidamente. La felicidad en la cara de muchos era notable al ver que tal mujer sería su instructora.

-Espero que nos llevemos todos bien, mi nombre es Takamichi Nanoha, un placer conoceros- dijo la joven.

-Me gustaría empezar con el entrenamiento cuanto antes, pero creo que sería empezar mejor mañana -agregó con una sonrisa –Asique descansad bien, y hasta mañana chicos.

-¡Que suerte hemos tenido! Nuestra instructora es un ángel- se decían los alumnos entre ellos.

-Ahh- suspiró Nanoha. Por fin había acabado de dar su pequeño discurso, ahora mismo solo ansiaba una cosa, y era ir donde cierta rubia.

* * *

Era todavía medio día, se encontraría en la cafetería con Fate. Llegó rápidamente para encontrar como un nuevo recluta hablaba a Fate de manera risueña y gesticulando con las manos de ir a otro sitio. De repente sintió una mano en su espalda y una sonrisa, sin embargo tras esa sonrisa sus ojos brillaban con un instinto asesino, provocando que el joven saliese de allí lo más rápido que podía.

-Nanoha no asustes así a los nuevos reclutas- rio a su lado una voz suave y serena.

-Pero… Fate-chan es solo mía-dijo abrazando a la rubia.

-Na-Nanoha, hay mucha gente aquí, nos están mirando.

La cogió de la mano y arrastró a Fate consigo, llegaron a un rincón del edificio y la acorraló contra una esquina. La miraba profundamente con esos ojos como el cielo, miraba los ojos candentes de Fate.

-Aquí no hay gente- le susurró.

-Moou, Nanoha no juega limpio- dijo mientras acercaban sus labios.

Volvieron a la cafetería algo más calmadas, allí se encontraron con una chica de pelo marrón y algo corto.

-¿Dónde estabais? Os ví salir de aquí apuradas- dijo la castaña- si vais a tener relaciones hacedlo en vuestro cuarto, no por ahí- se burló la joven.

-¡Ha-Hayate!- replicaron ambas rojas- no digas esas cosas en alto- dijo Fate.

-Eso, además no se nos ocurriría llegar tan lejos en un lugar así, no quiero que alguien por error vea el cuerpo de Fate-chan- dijo Nanoha muy seria.

-Así que esa es tu mayor preocupación- rio nerviosamente Hayate mientras Fate se ponía roja.

Cuando las tres amigas salieron de comer, seguidamente entro un grupo de nuevos reclutas.

-Pues nuestra instructora parece muy agradable y es muy guapa, se llama Takamichi Nanoha- dijo alegremente un joven al resto del grupo.

-¿Takamichi Nanoha? Ella forma parte de los tres ases que tanto se habla ¿verdad?- respondió su compañera.

-Mmmm pero si forma parte de los 3 ases, creo recordar que eran Yagami Hayate y Fate Harlaown, luego estaría el Demonio Blanco, pero nuestra instructora no tiene pinta de serlo- rio contestando.

-Esto, chicos, no quería decirlo, porque parecíais muy ilusionados, pero a la integrante del trio de ases, Takamichi Nanoha, algunos la llaman Demonio Blanco- respondió tímidamente una joven de pelo corto.

-Ahora entiendo el apodo, parece un ángel puro y blanco por fuera, pero es un demonio por dentro- bromeó uno tratando de restarle importancia.

Los reclutas no sabían como reaccionar ante tal noticia, asique solamente esperaban que no llegase mañana.

Al anochecer, en otra parte de las instalaciones, dos chicas discutían.

-¡¿Por qué Fate-chan?!- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me podía negar, lo siento Nanoha….- respondió triste.

-¡Habíamos reservado mesa con tres semana de antelación!- dijo casi gritando la pelinaranja.

-Pero, es una emergencia…. Tengo que ir a esa misión, podemos volver a pedir mesa- argumento mientras miraba a unos ojos azules.

-No es la primera vez que lo haces Fate- al llamarla sin el "chan" Fate se dio cuenta de que Nanoha verdaderamente estaba enfadada, tras eso se tiró sobre la cama dejando que sus cabellos naranjas le cubriesen el rostro.

-Hoy dormirás en el sofá Fate- concluyó dando por finalizada la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha se levantó temprano, pero vio como Fate ya no estaba, la tristeza la invadió.

-Nanoha-san, podemos descansar un momento- suplicaron varios alumnos con cara cansada.

-Venga chicos, solo falta una hora para el descanso, además os dije que me podéis llamar solo Nanoha- dijo con una cara sonriente pero siniestra la maga.

La hora pasó lentamente para desgracia de todos.

-En verdad ya entiendo porque la llaman Demonio Blanco- dijeron entre si los reclutas.

-Creía que iba a morir- dijo otro.

-Ojala entrenase la Enforcer Harlaown- dijeron varias chicas- es tan hermosa, genial y amable… dijeron varias jóvenes.

-Durante la tarde, nos tropezamos con ella sin querer y se nos cayeron unos informes que teníamos que llevar como nuevas reclutas, la enforcer se disculpó con nosotras y nos ayudó a recoger los papeles- se explicaron con emoción las jóvenes. -Era realmente hermosa, tenía un aura tranquila, sus ojos carmesí te miraban con bondad y pelo rubio y largo era precioso, además era alta- concluyeron las reclutas.

-He oído que es amiga de la infancia de nuestra instructora, y que llevan juntas desde niñas, podríamos preguntarle si verdaderamente Nanoha-san es como dicen los rumores, yo no creo que sea así- dijo un chico de pelo claro al que no le causaba malas vibraciones el Demonio Blanco.

-Bueno la verdad es que hoy al principio parecía un demonio, pero luego se la veía algo triste, a lo mejor deberíamos preguntarle a la enforcer Fate- expreso al resto otra alumna.

Acordaron en interceptarla al medio día, ella iría al comedor y podían estar todos presentes.

* * *

Pasaron 5 largos días hasta que Fate volvió de la misión.

Se miró el brazo, ocultaba una herida, Nanoha se preocupaba cada vez que salía herida, y tras decepcionarla con aquella cena el aquel restaurante tan famoso, no quería entristecerla más.

Por otro lado Nanoha estaba de los nervios, había pasado todos los días triste por no poder despedirse de Fate-chan y haber discutido, se sentía terrible por discutir con ella por una cena.

Tras enterarse de que volvía esta tarde, decidió disculparse cuando la viese, pero… ¿y si al pasar tantos días se había enfadado con ella?, ¿y si no quería verla? Estaba cada vez más nerviosa y deprimida, tenía ganas de llorar.

El helicóptero en el que Fate volvía se había retraso, ya era de noche. Tras bajarse vio que Nanoha no estaba, suspiró entre aliviada y triste.

La noche era hermosa, al parecer había llovido antes haciendo la noche fresca, las nubes se habían retirado dejando ver una luna llena que Fate miraba, esperando que aquella débil luz calentase su alma.

Una figura sacó de sus pensamientos a Fate, no debería haber nadie a aquellas horas, se paró un instante a observar, era una joven a juzgar su leve sollozo, sentada en un banco tenía su rostro casi sobre sus piernas, solo sus manos evitaban que se hundiese. La poca luz no dejaba apreciar más, la farola que estaba cerca de aquella joven no emitía luz.

Fate no sabía si intentar animar a aquella chica, cuando la sombra se levantó, empezó a acercarse a Fate. La rubia se quedo parada sin saber que hacer, cuando logro vislumbrar unos cabellos naranjas y ojos celestes cristalinos, reconoció al instante quien era.

Nanoha se tiró sobre Fate, ella la acogió entre sus brazos mientras oía aquel sollozo que partía su corazón.

-Na-Nanoha-, ¿qué te pasa?

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Fate-chan- dijo entre sollozos- Siento haberme enfadado contigo por esa cosa sin importancia, asique no me odies Fate-chan.

-Yo nunca te odiaría Nanoha, ¿no recuerdas que prometimos estar siempre juntas?- le susurro mientras la abraza más fuerte- Yo también tengo que pedirte perdón, siempre te dejo sola- habló suavemente la enforcer.

-Te amo Fate-chan- soltó a lagrima viva Nanoha.

-No llores más Nanoha, oírte llorar me duele- le dijo mientras hizo que la mirase a los ojos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Fate le retiró las lágrimas a Nanoha y acarició su mejilla, acerco su rostro al de ella y rozo sus labios con los de Nanoha- Te amaré siempre, Nanoha- le dijo con una voz dulce antes de juntar sus labios en un beso más apasionado, sus manos bajaron por el cuerpo de Nanoha, quería sentirla más, por otro lado la pelinaranja también deslizaba sus manos a los largo del cuerpo de Fate, sus manos acariciaban cada vez con más deseo el cuerpo de su amada.

Fate separó sus labios –sigamos en la habitación, le ronroneo al oído. Activo su dispositivo, acogió a Nanoha entre sus brazos y la llevo volando como si fuese su princesa.

Ya en la habitación la deposito sobre la cama, solo dejaban los besos para quitarse más prendas ropa. Fate al ver a su chica de ojos azules solo con lencería, decidió probar su cuerpo dejando marcas por todo su cuerpo, empezó besando y dando pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Nanoha, ella gemía mientras decía su nombre. Sus cuerpos cada vez estaban a mayor temperatura, las risas y gemidos de ambas inundaba la habitación, aquella noche sería larga e inolvidable para las dos.

A la mañana siguiente Fate se despertó y sintió un calor agradable a su lado, era Nanoha y ambas estaban sin ropa. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego recordó la noche que habían compartido. Sintió como Nanoha se acomodaba a su lado, decidió acariciar el cabello de Nanoha, juagaba con él mientras la observaba.

Al sentir que alguien la tocaba, se despertó, vio unos ojos rojos que la observaban con cariño –Fate-chan, buenos días- hablo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Nanoha- dijo mientras le daba un beso.

-¿Le pedimos el día libre a Hayate? – dijo mirando con sus ojos azules.

-No creo que podamos –rio Fate.

Ambas se levantaron y se empezaron a vestir, pero de pronto Nanoha dio un grito ante el espejo.

-¡Fate-chan, mira lo que me has hecho! –exclamó Nanoha –¿cómo voy a ir a dar clase así?

-Es que ayer Nanoha estaba demasiado linda y quería marcar que era solo mía.

-moou Fate-chan también es demasiado hermosa, tendré que asegurarme esta noche de que todo el mundo sepa que es solo mía –rio Nanoha.

* * *

Más tarde en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Bien chicos, podéis iros ya, seguiremos más tarde –dijo animada la instructora.

-Hoy se la veía muy feliz, hasta nos dejo salir antes, ¿qué le habrá pasado? –dijo feliz un alumno no haber tenido un entrenamiento infernal.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a la enforcer Fate? Oí que llegó ayer –dijo su compañero.

Todos asintieron y partieron a interceptar a la enforcer.

-Disculpe, enforcer Harlaown, ¿podría darnos algo de su tiempo?

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-Queríamos preguntarle sobre nuestra instructora, Takamichi Nanoha, ya que queremos llevarnos mejor con ella, pero nos da vergüenza hablar con ella directamente. Y hemos oído que ella y usted son amigas de la infancia.

-Me parece bien, y si, conozco a Nanoha desde que ella tenía nueve años –sonrió Fate al ver que Nanoha había intentado saludarla, pero al ver a sus alumnos abordarla y preguntar aquello decidió observar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la llaman Demonio Blanco? –soltó de golpe el joven. Cosa que hizo soltar una ligera risa a Fate.

Ahora que no había vuelta atrás, algunos preguntaron si es verdad que había destruido una base entera o que si no había llorado nunca.

-Bueno, Nanoha a veces puede ser algo agresiva si alguien intenta hacer daño a sus seres queridos, pero cuando destruyó una base no pudo casi dormir durante una semana, a pesar de que milagrosamente no hirió de gravedad a nadie –respondió con una sonrisa Fate.

-Pero por otro lado nadie ha visto llorar nunca Nanoha, ya que solo llora cuando esta en mis brazos –dijo con una mirada dulce.

-Además creo que Nanoha me está dejando el papel de tachi, ella se comporta casi como la neko cuando estamos en la ca –antes de terminar la frase una Nanoha avergonzada tapó la boca de Fate y se la llevó de ahí hasta llegar a los jardines, donde llevó a Fate hasta una zona con rosales que trepaban por varias vallas dejando espacios ocultos, Nanoha puso contra las vallas a Fate.

-Fate-chan no digas cosas vergonzosas a mis alumnos –le dijo.

-Solo lo hice por Nanoha, todo el mundo la llama Demonio, estaba algo nerviosa la verdad, no sabía que estaba diciendo –dijo Fate con la cara roja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo a aquellos reclutas.

-Hoy le tocará a Fate-chan ser la neko entonces –le dijo cerca del oído Nanoha.

-Nanoha… -suspiró Fate ante los besos y caricias que la pelinaranja le daba por su cuello y labios.

-Solo me importa lo que Fate-chan opine sobre mí –susurró mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la joven de ojos carmesí.

-Nanoha yo pienso que eres un ángel –musitó mientras acercaban más su cuerpo.

Los besos empezaban a hacerse más intensos hasta que escucharon una risa proveniente de atrás.

Hayate paseaba con sus guardianes, hoy era un día tranquilo y tras comer decidieron ir por los jardines.

-"Lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y el mal" –rio Hayate con una voz cantarina –pero procurad ser algo más discretas –remató con mas risas.

Vita, Shamal, Zafira y Signum miraban con resignación a la loca de su ama y sonrieron a unas Fate y Nanoha muy sonrojadas, pero con sus manos entrelazadas, ambas sabían que siempre estarían juntas, acariciaban sus dedos suavemente, se sonrieron con una mirada que decía todo y avanzaron para reunirse con sus amigos.

Esperaban seguir disfrutando de aquellos apacibles días, otros tiempos malos podrían llegar, pero sabían que mientras el azul de esos ojos y el rojo de los otros se mirasen, podrían afrontar todo, tanto el cielo como el inferno.

* * *

__Tras ver Lyrical Nanoha y quedarme con ganas de NanoFate decidí escribir este pequeño fic, b_ueno ese fue mi segundo Fic, el primero lo escribi hace algun tiempo, sobre black rock shooter, también yuri, soy un fanático de este genero jajaja_

_Espero que no haya sido demasiado pesado, Fate esta algo OC y como ya he dicho es UA ya que solamente hago este fic como diversión y tal vez se haya notado, pero soy muy fan de Nanoha, puede que incluso me guste más que Fate. Siempre he querido ver un contraste algo cómico entre el Demonio Blanco y lo tierna que sería con Fate si fuesen pareja. Nanoha y Fate tienen alrededor de 19 años en este fic, y la verdad no me he procupado por los aspectos temporales del anime, solamente he acogido aquellos que me parecían interesantes._

_Para acabar, Neko es la pasiva/sensible de la relación y Tachi la que domina. Por otro lado, la frase que dice Hayate sobre el amor, pertenece a Nietzsche, por ello va entrecomillada. Me encanta la filosofía de Nietzsche y no pude dejar escapar una referencia a él.  
_

_En fin muchas gracias por leer este fic._

_Saludos._


End file.
